deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Season 1-Battle 5: Battle of the Alien Fighters.Michael Nantz vs. Alex Hopper
NantzvsHopperremake.jpg Alright Users on today's Battle we are looking at Two Modern Day Alien Fighters of the US Armed Forces. Michael Nantz The Marine Staff Sergeant who lead his platoon to fight the alien invaders and defend Los Angeles. ''' ''VS!'' '''Alex Hopper The 'undisciplined U.S. Navy Weapons Officer assigned to the USS John Paul Jones who was forced into command to fight off the alien invaders in the waters of Hawaii. ' WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome Deadliest Fiction Users to this weeks Battle. On today's Battle we are looking at two soldiers of the US Marines and Navy both who have foughten against Extraterrestrial life. Michael Nantz: was a United States Marine Staff Sergeant for 20 years. Not much is known about Nantz's early life or the beginning of his career, but he was a very skilled US Marine. In his last deployment before the unexpected Battle of Los Angeles, he lost many men. He planned on retiring, but soon found himself being called back to the war to fight against an invasion of Los Angeles led by extraterrestrials who were trying to take Earth's resources. But can this Marine take on a soldier of the Navy!? Alex Hopper: is a Naval officer assigned to the USS John Paul Jones as its Tactical Action Officer at the rank of Lieutenant. He shows great potential academically, but constantly displays reckless and irresponsible behavior. During the alien attack, Alex leads a team out to investigate the alien force-field ship and is thus away when the aliens attack John Paul Jones, killing its commanding and executive officers. Upon his return, Alex takes command of the ship as he's the highest ranking officer left. For More Infromation Michael Nantz Alex Hopper Battle Notes of the Battle 5 vs. 5 Nantz and 4 Marines vs. Hopper and 4 Navy Sailors Weapons of the Soldiers Weapon Analysis Close Range Both soldiers wielded a sidearm for when their primary ran out of ammo. SSgt. Nantz wielded The Beretta 92FS the handgun used as the substitute for the Military M9 *Clip Size: 15 Shots *Caliber: 9x19mm *Weight: 2.1 lbs (0.95 kg) *Fire Mode: Semi-Auto Hopper meanwhile wielded The SIG-Sauer P226 (Navy) the version of the SIG P226 that is produced to the exact specifications of the pistols supplied to Navy SEALs *Clip Size: 15 Shots *Caliber: 9x19mm *2.1 lbs (0.96 kg) *FIre Mode: Semi-Auto 400px-BerettaM92FS.jpg|Beretta 92FS 300px-P226_Navy.jpg|SIG-Sauer P226 (Navy) Expert's Opinion I'm calling this even as both fire the same round and the same amount of rounds. Edge Even Long Range When both of these men fought their alien enemies they both used The M4A1 Carbine *Clip Size: 30 Shots *Caliber: 5.56×45mm NATO *Rate of FIre: 700–950 round/min *Effective Range: 500 m for a point target and 600 m for an area target 500px-ColtM4.jpg|M4A1 Carbine Special Both of these men had extra weapons for dealing with their alien foes. Nantz's Marines carried with them The FN M249 SAW The S'''quad A'utomatic '''W'eapon *Feed System: 200 round ammo drum *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Weight: 7.5 kg (17 lb) empty/10 kg (22 lb) loaded *RoF: Sustained rate of fire: 50 RPM/Rapid rate of fire: 100 RPM/Cyclic rate of fire: 775 RPM *Muzzle Velocity: 915 m/s (3,000 ft/s) The Weapon that helped take down the final third alien Battleship The Barrett M82A1 The .50 Cal Sniper Rifle *Clip Size: 10-round detachable box magazine *Caliber: .50 BMG (12.7×99mm) *Weight: 30.9 lb (14.0 kg) w/ 29 inch (73.7 cm) barrel *Operation: short recoil, semi-automatic *Effective Range: 1,800 m (5,900 ft) *Maximum Range: 6,812 m (7,450 yd) 500px-Fn_m249saw_mk2_10-1-.jpg|FN M249 SAW 450px-M82a1.jpg|Barrett M82A1 Expert's Opinion I'm calling these Even as well as while the Barret has the longer range and the bigger round it only is effective at long long range where the SAW can be used at both long and close range fighting. Edge Even Battleground *Los Angeles *Oahu Battleground Location Los Angeles Oahu X-Factor Evaluation Nantz-Hopper Training 89-80 Edge Nantz: '''Training must be hard for both Navy and Marines but Marine training is much more tougher as the Marines are trained for land sea and air combat where Hopper is just navy and only receives naval training. '''Combat Experience 94-87 Edge Nantz: '''Both Nantz and Hopper fough against Aliens to protect the Earth however Nantz actually had combat exxperience before fighting the aliens where as Hopper didn't. '''Psychological Health 80-'83' Edge Hopper: '''Nantz lost a lot of men during a mission which almost lead him to retirement until the alien invasion. However the lives of those he lost still had a effect on him and also on his men under his command. While Hopper lost his brother to the aliens he was able to keep it together to defeat the aliens in the end. '''Tactics/Battlefield Strategy 85-'90' Edge Hopper: During the battle for Los Angeles Nantz did not make a lot of tactics or strategies to fight the aliens rather he just kept to the mission to rescue the civillians until the attack on the alien command center. Hopper on the other hand was able to come up with effective tactcis to hold out against the alien forces taking out the three alien battleships and his tactic with the battleship Missouri helped them to defeat the aliens. Expert's Opinion While Nantz and Hopper are tied in the weapons category I give my edge to Nantz due to the X-Factors of Training and Combat Experience as he has had actual combat experience besides just the aliens. Voting System 1 Vote=5 Sentences or more and Edges *Close Range *Long Range *Special *X-Factors Half a Vote=2-4 Sentences Doesn't Count= Just saying the Warrior, 1 Sentence The Final Battle Michael Nantz and Marines:x5--Alex Hopper and Sailors:x5 Prologue US Secret Military Underground Base ''Location: Classified '' “It seem we can’t get a break from these extraterrestrial attacks would you say.” USMC General Phillip says “First those alien attacks in Los Angeles and all over the world. Then the small scale attack in the Hawaiian Islands that luckily some of my remaining fleet was able to handle while they were trapped.” Navy Admiral Terrance Shane replies “Pentagon is starting to get worried. We need to step up our weapons, training, enlisting more men anything to prepare for anymore future attacks.” General Phillip says “Our top scientists are working on the technology that have been salvaged from both alien races and they were able to come up with something that might be able to help our men train more better.” Admiral Shane replies “What is it?” General Phillip asks “The scientist may have been able to create a holographic simulation machine that can be used to make real life environments.” Admiral Shane replies “A holographic simulation machine?” General Phillip asks “Yep. And this machine’s hologram simulation is being confined to a special made room to work with the machine.” Admiral Shane says “So in which case a Holographic Simulation Room to be more precise.” General Phillip says “Pretty much.” Admiral Shane says “Does the thing work?” General Phillip asks “We…don’t know yet we are going to require some men to test its abilities.” Admiral Shane says “I’m going to have a squad of my Navy men enter the holographic room and test its capabilities.” Admiral Shane says “You said that this is being made to better train our troops right?” General Phillip says “Yes.” Admiral Shane replies “Then let’s test it out for…how about a little game testing.” General Phillip says “What do you mean?” Admiral Shane asks “A little training fight between your squad of Navy Soldiers with a squad of Marines to fully test to see if it could work.” General Phillip says Admiral Shane stops in his tracks turns towards General Phillip and says “All right a little fight to see who’s better huh my Sailors or your Marines huh.” “Yeah pretty much.” General Phillip says with a smile ''The Next Day… '' “Hey did you guys hear supposedly the science guys were able to build something from the alien scrap piles left from the two attacks.” Seaman Jimmy "Ordy" Ord says “Yeah but how are we supposed to know if it’s real and if it’s even going to work.” Walter "Beast" Lynch says “Calm down you two alright let’s get back to the part that Admiral Shane wanted us here for something so let’s just see him and get out of here.” Alex Hopper says “Why Alex want to just back to his little daughter, or your wife should I say more precisely?” Cora Raikes says sarcastically “Haha very funny Raikes.” Hopper replies Alex Hopper, Jimmy “Ordy” Ord, Walter “Beast” Lynch, Cora Raikes along with another Naval Soldier are all known as the heroes of the Second Alien Attack on the Earth when outnumbered and outgunned were able to stop a Alien Invasion in the Hawaiian Islands. As they are walking down the hallway they see ahead of them a squad of Marines with the one in the lead being none other than Marine hero of the Battle of Los Angeles Michael Nantz. Following him are his fellow squad members who helped him to save Los Angeles from annihilation USAF TSgt. Elena Santos, Cpl. Lee "Cowboy" Imlay, Cpl. Jason "Cocheez" Lockett, along with another Marine just assigned to his squad walk towards them. “Are you Alex Hopper.” Nantz asks “Yes that’s me can I help you.” Hopper asks “We were sent to find you and to tell you to follow us orders from Admiral Shane himself.” Nantz says “Alright.” Hopper replies The two squads walk down hallway after hallway until they reach where Admiral Shane and General Phillip are waiting for them. “Ah glad all of you could make it here.” Admiral Shane says “You wanted to see us sir?” Hopper says “Yes you, your squad along with this squad of marines are going to be our…testers of the machine our scientist were able to build from the remains of the two alien races technology.” Admiral Shane says “What could that be if I may ask.” Nantz asks “Will all of you kindly walk into this room please and we will tell you.” General Phillip says The navy and marine squads walk into the room entering into a big open room with white all over. “Boys, ladies welcome to our new Holographic Simulation room.” Admiral Shane says “Holographic room. As in the kind of holographic stuff you see in Sci-Fi and stuff.” Imlay says “That’s right Corporal and all of you are going to be are testers to see if this can work. If this does work then we may be able to improve the training capabilities of our soldiers. This could help us out a lot especially in case of anymore future alien attacks. We can use this system to create any type of environment as long as we enter it into the control room up there (points to the control room window) destroyed cities, jungles, snow, anything.” Admiral Shane says “But why are all of us here?” Santos asks “Well we wanted to test the full capabilities and we decided to have a little war gam here. Navy vs. Marines, simple as that.” General Phillip says “But sir what about our rounds we don’t want to kill anyone of our own guys.” Lockett says “Don’t worry about that our scientist were also able to come up with specially designed bullets for this thing as well. (Shows a bullet with a white tip) These are holographic designed rounds, when being used in the hologram training when they hit they will hit with the same force that a regular bullet would cause. But when it impacts instead it sends out a small little shock that disables your movement making you fall to the ground. Also like a real bullet depending on where you get hit the bullet will disable that part of your body as a real bullet would do in real life. If it hits a vital organ then you would go down the same as a real bullet would hit you there, that is until the hologram turns off. When the hologram turns off you can move again, makes things a little more realistic.” Admiral Shane says “Sounds interesting.” Imlay says “Alright so if all of you would be so kind as to replace all of your ammo with these rounds we can get this training/testing started.” Admiral Shane says “Yes Sir.” The Navy and Marines say in unison with a salute. Admiral Shane, and General Phillip walk to the control room where the operator asks them for the kind of simulation. Both Admiral Shane and General Phillip look at one another and then Admiral Shane says “Los Angeles, aftermath of the Battle of the first alien contact.” The operator enters the data and then presses a button and then the Hologram Machine turns on and then all along the walls of the holographic training room electricity starts to travel all along the walls and before the naval and marines soldiers eyes they find themselves in Los Angeles in the aftermath of the alien attack. Alex Hopper and his men turn around and find themselves somewhere else in Los Angeles with the Marines also being somewhere else. Both Hopper and Nantz nod at their men with their men getting their M4A1’s and the navy soldier with the Barrett and the Marine with the M249 SAW getting their weapons ready for combat. The two teams then move out into the city. The Battle Nantz and the marines walk through the ruins of Los Angeles keeping for a sharp lookout for Hopper and his men. Rounding a corner they see the familiar sight of the Santa Monica Police Department. Nantz decides to head there so they can use the building as a spotting location to try and locate Hopper and his men. Nantz and the marines begin walking towards the building when all of a sudden from one of the broken windows of the building the navy soldier on the Barrett M82A1 fires a shot hitting the marine in the back of the group taking him out. Nantz x4 “SNIPER!” Lockett yells Nantz and the others quickly open fire with their M4A1’s with Imlay grabbing the M249 SAW off of the dead Marine and the marine’s fire at the window where the sniper is while heading for cover. The sniper is able to get away from the window and the shots miss him. Nantz has the team move forward and they approach the entrance to the police station with Nantz ordering the others to stack up, Nantz has Imlay kick the door open and the marines enter the police station. As they travel down the hallway Hopper and the sailors pop out from different doors on the left and right side and open fire with their M4A1’s, Nantz and the marines are able to quickly get behind cover using doorways, and rubble for cover and return fire. Imlay fires his M249 SAW along the along the left side of the wall and manages to riddle the one sailor with bullets in the stomach making the sailor fly back into the doorway and slide downwards. Hopper x4 Hopper and Raikes begin to lay down suppressing fire while Ordy and Beast head down the hallway and as they reach the end turn around and provide covering fire for Hopper and Raikes as they join up and the four sailors exit the hallway with Nantz and the marines in pursuit. Hopper and the sailors exit out the back of the police station and quickly take cover behind a destroyed car and aim their M4’s at the back door of the police station, a couple of minutes later Nantz and his marines come out of the door and Hopper and the others open fire at them. Nantz and the marines are able to quickly take cover and return fire back at the sailors with both teams firing their guns, all around each team bullets fly pas the heads, bullets hitting the ground or cover all around but not being able to score a single hit, Nantz gets behind cover while reloading his M4A1 and orders Lockett and Santos to head to the right to flank them, Nantz finishes reloading and along with Imlay fire with all they got at the sailors forcing them to duck behind cover giving Lockett and Santos the chance to head to the right without Hopper and the others noticing them. As Hopper and the others are pinned down Hopper decides to have Ordy and Raikes to flank to the left to see if they can get a firing position on the marines and so Hopper and Beast pop out of cover and lay down covering fire of their own as Nantz and Imlay are forced to also duck back behind the cover and Ordy and Raikes head to the left. Raikes and Ordy enter through a building and begin walking up the staircase, meanwhile Santos and Lockett unknown to Raikes and Ordy are in the same building and exit a room and are about to head down the stairs when Santos puts her hand up forcing Lockett to stop in his tracks. “What is it?” Lockett asks “You hear that? Sounds like footsteps coming up the stairs.” Santos says After the two stop talking they both hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and Santos and Lockett immediately head for cover with Lockett getting into a closet and Santos getting behind a dresser. The sound of the footsteps get more louder and louder until they stop outside the doorway. Outside the doorway Raikes and Ordy stand on both sides of the doorway and Raikes orders Ordy to kick down the door. Ordy kicks the door down and the two enter into the room, Lockett and Santos pop out from their respective cover and open up on the sailors with their M4’s and manage to hit Ordy in the chest a couple of times downing him. Hopper x3 Raikes quickly jumps under the couch as the bullets fly right through the thin cover of the couch and the bullets hitting all around Raikes and the wall behind her. Raikes sees Lockett’s foot under the crack of the couch and takes aim with her M4A1 and fires a shot into Lockett’s foot making him fall down and yell in pain. As Lockett lands on the ground Raikes puts another round into his heart. Nantz x3 Santos seeing this crouch’s down and sees Raikes however Raikes seeing this quickly jumps back up as Santos fires at where Raikes was before. Raikes jumps over the couch and tries to fire a shot at Santos but finds her gun empty. Santos quickly stands back up and tries to fire her gun but Raikes throws the gun at Santos who knocks the gun away but Raikes using the distraction charges into Santos knocking her back against the wall and making her fall to the ground. Santos quickly retaliates by slide kicking under Raikes feet making her fall down and Santos turns around to see her gun and starts crawling for it. Raikes quickly grabs Santos by the foot and stands back up and pulls Santos away from her gun. Santos turns around and with her other foot kicks Raikes in the face making Raikes drop her foot. Santos quickly jumps up and runs to her M4A1 but Raikes quickly runs after her and before Santos can pick up her gun Raikes charges right into Santos and Santos lands onto the ground on her back with Raikes on top of her. Raikes tries to throw a punch at Santos’s face but Santos stops the punch with her hand and with her other tries to punch Raikes but she stops the other punch. Santos then head-butts Raikes in the face making her fall backwards and hold her head in pain. Santos quickly goes for her pistol holder and takes out her Beretta 92FS and fires a couple of shots into Raikes’s back. Hopper x2 Santos gets back up, grabs her M4A1 and heads to the door and down the stairs. Meanwhile back outside Hopper and Beast continue to fire their M4A1’s with Nantz firing his M4A1 and Imlay firing the SAW. As Imlay loads up his last box of ammo onto the SAW he gets up to fire only to be meet with a bullet between the eyes as Beast fires his last round of the M4A1. Nantz x2 Nantz tries to fire back but find himself out of rounds and so takes his Beretta 92FS out and tries to fire but Hopper gives Beast his last clip after loading his second to last and they both fire their M4A1’s at Nantz forcing him to duck down behind cover. However just then Santos exits out of the building and sees Beast and Hopper and quickly taking aim at Beast puts a bullet through the side of his head. Hopper x1 Hopper seeing this tries to fire but finds his gun out of ammo. Santos tries to fire at Hopper but finds her gun out of ammo. Hopper quickly takes out his SIG-Sauer P226 Navy before Santos can pull out her Beretta and fires a couple of shots into her chest making her fall behind some rubble. Nantz x1 Hopper turns expecting to see Nantz pop out to fire at him but sees nothing. Hopper carefully gets up and cautiously begins walking towards Nantz’s cover. Getting nearer and nearer to the cover Hopper begins to sweat like crazy as sweat begins running down his face, arriving their he quickly rolls over the cover and points his gun to where Nantz was and sees him not there. Hopper looks around and sees no sign of him and so stands up until he hears the sound of some rocks moving behind him and so quickly turns around with his gun pointing out and is only met with Nantz knocking away his hand with the gun and kicking Hopper backwards. Nantz points his Beretta at Hopper but Hopper on the ground finds a giant rock and throws it at Nantz hitting him in the head making him drop his Beretta and dazing him a bit. Hopper quickly gets back up and as Nantz is able to shake away his dizziness Hopper punches Nantz in the face with his right arm and then as punches Nantz again with his left arm and then continues to punch Nantz with his right and left arm as Nantz’s head swings side to side. Nantz is able to stop it by blocking the right arm with his left arm and Hopper’s left with his right and then Nantz kicks Hopper in the stomach making Hopper stumble back a bit. Nantz then walks forward and uses his right hand to pick up Hopper by the collar and then head-butts him in the forehead and with his helmet on makes Hopper more dazed as he stumbles back with blood beginning to run out from his nose. As Nantz walks towards Hopper, Hopper quickly swings his right foot kicking Nantz in the side of his leg making him fall to the ground; Nantz retaliates with a slide kick to Hopper’s feet making him fall to the ground. Nantz gets back up and using both of his hands grabs Hopper by the collar and lifts him up into the air, Nantz then runs towards a pillar and with all of his strength slams Hopper into the pillar. Hopper yells in pain and then quickly putting his hands on Nantz’s shoulders knees Nantz in the stomach making Nantz release him. Hopper then uses his right hand to pick up Nantz by his collar and then gives him a powerful left hook making Nantz fall face forward into the ground. Nantz gets his face up which is now covered with blood from his nose and mouth and then notices his Beretta in front of him, Nantz quickly grabs the Beretta and as Hopper walks towards him Nantz swings around and points his Beretta at Hopper stunning him and then fires a shot into the young sailor’s forehead. Hopper falls down with the bullet in his brain and Nantz struggles to stand up but does so and then raises his pistol into the air. “Hoo-Rah!” Nantz yells Then all around him the image of the city of Los Angles melts away to reveal the white room of the Holographic room. Nantz looks down to see Hopper open his eyes and then looks around to see the other sailors and marines get up and helping one another up. Nantz extends his hand out and helps up Hooper and the two shake hands. “I got to admit not bad for a sailor boy.” Nantz says “And not bad for a old marine.” Hopper says Then Admiral Shane comes over the loudspeaker. “Excellent work all of you. Looks like we just got ourselves a new training toy, thanks to all of you we just might be more prepared for the next invasion.” Admiral Shane says Admiral Shane in the control room turns off the loudspeaker and then turns to General Phillip. “Alright let’s get out science boys to make some more of these and then we can begin shipping these things out to every one of our training camps all over the United States.” Admiral Shane says. Winner: Staff Sergeant Michael Nantz! Final Stats Out of the 5,000 Battles SSgt. Michael Nantz pulled out the major victory. Winning 2,791 to Alex Hopper's 2,209. Battles out of 5,000 Michael Nanz-Alex Hopper 2,791-2,209 Nantz took the two Weapon Ranges that the two warriors did not have in common weapon being that of Close Range with his Beretta 92FS slightly and the Special Weapon of the M249 SAW. While Hopper took the X-Factors of Psychological Health and Tactics Nantz took the ones of Training and the important one of Combat Experience that helped him to victory. Expert's Opinion In the end Nantz won this battle because of his more better weapons and because he took the X-Factors of Training and Combat Experience. Nantz being a marine and having already had experience serving in Afghanistan an Iraq before the alien invasion is what brought him the victory as Hopper just didn't have the pre-invasion battle experience that Nantz had with Hopper only ever facing the alien invaders as his experience. Category:Blog posts